1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to unidirectional couplings and more particularly relates to unidirectional clutches of the hyperboloidal type which incorporate apparatus for eliminating backlash or slippage between the inner and outer races when switching from the freewheeling to the torque transmitting mode.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various attempts at providing unidirectionally rotatable couplings which do not slip have been made in the past. Among those is a device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,309, issued Jul. 30, 1991 to Takada. Takada teaches a one-way clutch wherein the inner and outer race members are fixed axially with respect to one another but are permitted to rotate with respect to one another. Most notably, Takada suffers from the disadvantage that the inner and outer race members are in frictional contact, and, therefore, substantial energy losses, heat and wear result in virtually all ranges of operation thereof.
Another attempt is set forth in my co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/751,865 filed Aug. 28, 1991 currently pending. Although the invention disclosed therein is designed to function commendably, I have devised an alternative to the foregoing which requires a minimum of additional components to accomplish the same task.